Unrolling the Future
by Kumori Ryuuzaki
Summary: Kumori, Kusaki, and Hakumei are three girls, all daughters of the Magic Knight. After fighting over a galss orb, Kuiki no Toki with a would-be thief, they land in the past. U/C H/L F/F
1. Chapter OneKuiki no Toki

AN: Well, here's a MKR story. My first actually. Gomen if people are OOC. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy.  
  
SUMMARY: Kumori, Kusaki, and Hakumei are three girls, all daughters of the Magic Knight. After fighting over a galss orb, Kuiki no Toki with a would-be thief, they land in the past. U/C H/L F/F  
  
Unrolling the Future  
  
Chapter One- Kuiki no Toki  
  
In a violet colored room, sat three ten year old girls. They were all bored.  
  
"There's nothing to do," Kumori said in a bored tone, twirling her lavender locks with her index finger.  
  
"I wonder where Okasan has been," Kusaki commented. She looked up to the ceiling with bright green eyes. "All of our mothers has been away for a while."  
  
"Yeah," Hakumei replied. "I haven't seen since last week."  
  
"Otousan wasn't any help," Kumori said in an annoyed tone. "All he said that it was something important."  
  
"Mine too," Hakumei said. She then slumped back in a violet leather chair. "Cephiro is boring. We can always sneak off to the Forest of Silence."  
  
"No!" Kusaki nearly yelled. "I'm still forbidden to enter the library!"  
  
Hakumei sweatdropped. "What's with you and books?"  
  
"Literature isn't bad," Kumori replied. "Although i prefer to write them then read them."  
  
There was a long silence, before Kumori said, "I'm gonna go see my dad."  
  
"I'll come with you!" Hakumei said cheerfully. "I hadn't seen Clef-san in ages! I think I'm starting to forget his hair color..." she added quietly.  
  
Kusaki giggled. "Your so forgetful, Mei-chan!"  
  
Hakumei scowled at Kusaki. "Am not!" she snapped. She added quietly, but sheepishly, "I just hadn't seen since forever."  
  
"I haven't either, and I remember my parents hair colors!" Kusaki replied. "Actually I think we seen Clef and Lantis last week."  
  
"Well, I'm going now," Kumori said. "You can follow me. I hope he isn't grouchy this morning. This important buisness is tiring him out, I just know it!"  
  
"All the other times I saw Ferio-san lately he was sleeping, even in library," Hakumei said. "I think the title of the book he was reading was called something like Kuiki no Toki: The Legend."  
  
Kumori and Kusaki looked at each other.  
  
"We'll look that up after we visit Otousan," Kumori said. "I need to know what's going on! The suspense is practically killing me!"  
  
~*~  
  
After what seemed like a minature journey through hallways, doors, and kitchens for a snack, they finally made it to the door to Clef's study.  
  
The three girls stood there for awhile then looked at each other. After a second, Kumori scoffed and lifted a hand to knock on the door. "Fine, I'll knock!"  
  
She knocked. No answer. SHe knocked again. No answer. She knocked louder. And she was answered. ^.^  
  
"Yes?" came a gruffy voice. "What do you want?"  
  
"Otousan!" Kumori chirped. "It's me, Kumori, and Kusaki and Hakumei! I'd like to ask you a question!"  
  
"Door's open."  
  
Kumori opened the door, and the first things she saw were...  
  
...books. Stacks of books. Mounds of books. What did Otousan do? Bring the whole library here? Kumori thought as she queezed inbetween the small gaps betweent large stacks of books to get to her father. Heh, maybe being small isn't so bad afterall.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, she was able to reach the desk her father was reading at, or used to be reading. He was slumped back in his chair and looked like he was gonna fall alseep at the moment. ANd something on his desk caught her eye. There was a glass orb sitting on a velvet pillow.  
  
"Otousan, what's that?" Kumori asked, pointing to the orb on his desk.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that's the Fois Orbis," he said, stiffling a yawn. Noticing the confused look on Kumori's face, he added, "Kuiki no Toki, better known as."  
  
Kusaki and Hakumei, who managed to get through the books, looked at each other. Wasn't the title of the book Ferio was once sleeping on?  
  
"Oh? What's it do?" Kumori asked, peering intently at the orb.  
  
"All I know is it has something to do with time," Clef answered, then yawned. "What was it you wanted to ask?" (#@&$, now I'm starting to yawn!)  
  
"Oh, when will mom be home?" Kumori asked. "I really miss those picnics and fencing lessons!"  
  
"A few days I beleive," Clef said groggily, then stood up. "I think I'll get a bit of sleep." he added, leaving the girls in his study alone.  
  
After a few seconds, Hakumei said, "But it's eleven in the morning!"  
  
"He looks tired. Who wants to bet he'll sleep in until tommarrow?" Kumori asked.  
  
And that's exactly what Clef did. ^_^  
  
Past midnight later that day, Kumori, Kusaki, and Hakumei were tiptoeing to Clef's study, all because Kumori wanted to see the orb again, and maybe sneak out a book or two they could actually read, who had to drag her best firends with her.  
  
"I don't know, Ri-chan," Kusaki said nervously. "It's late and we should be asleep, not up and about to look at some orb!"  
  
"There's something about that orb," Kumori paused, "THere's just some strange feeling I'm getting from that thing."  
  
"I don't know why," Hakumei said. "But I feel all shaky and scared when I look at it." She looked down and a tint of pink appeared at her cheeks.  
  
"There's nothing bad about that feeling," Kumori assured Hakumei, "I'd get that feeling if I didn't expect it to bring back evils from the past."  
  
"Well, we're here," Kusaki announced quietly.  
  
Kumori nodded and quickly open the door so it wouldn't squeak so much. Once they got in, she closed the door and held up a flashlight. Turning it on, she and her friends managed somehow to get through the books without ruining the stacks.  
  
She could see the glitter of the orb withoutthe light of the flashlight in her hand. Handing her flashlight to Kusaki, Kumori went and picked up the orb from the soft pillow. Then she could hear voices...  
  
"...what? You are still children!"  
  
"Wait. What do you mean by children? You don't look a year older than 10 yourself!!"  
  
"A child, what do you mean?" There was a loud thud. "I'm 745 years old."  
  
"Ehhhh?"  
  
"...Kumori? Kumori, answer me!"  
  
Kumori snapped back into reality. "I thought I heard something...voices..."  
  
"Huh? Voices?" Hakumei asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"They sounded like..." Kumori paused. "...like my parents...only, my mom sounded a tad bit different..."  
  
"Did you catch anything?" Kusaki asked.  
  
"Something about children, ten year olds, and being 745 years old." Kumori answered. "B-"  
  
Kumori was interupted by the door squeaking open. Scared out of their wits, they hid behind stacks of book near one corner.  
  
There was silence, then sounds of the books falling from their neat stacks and a gruff voice. "I know it's here somewhere...now where's that stupid orb of time?"  
  
Kumori eyes widen when she realized something. She was holding the freaking orb! Kusaki and Hakumei shot terrified looks to her. Quietly, Kumori slipped the orb into her vest and prayed that they wouldn't be found.  
  
"Look what we have here?" a high female voice said, knocking down the books that hid the three girls. "Children? In the Guru's study? That's something we don't see everyday."  
  
"But we don't go wondering into the Guru's study everyday now, do we?" said a muscular man.  
  
The two laughed.  
  
"..." The girls cowered back as far as they could into the corner.  
  
"Oh, scared?" the woman said haughitly. "Not that that matters. You are only children..."  
  
The woman abruptly stopped when the girls mustered enough courage to run out of the study, and into the hall and lock themselves into the nearest room. Panting slightly, they leaned against the door. Kumori looked up and saw her father snoring softly in an armchair.  
  
"Dad!" she cried, running toward him and shaking him. "Dad! There'samadeviloldladyandsomewierdguymessingupyourstudyandIthinkthey'relookforsomething!" she said really fast. "DDDAAADDD!"  
  
"huh?" Clef stirred and sleepily is eyes. "What is it this time, Kumori?"  
  
"There's someone-actually two people-out in your study!" Kumori shouted. "At least I think they're still there!" Clef was now wide awake.  
  
"Shh! I think I hear footsteps!" Kusaki said, and placed her ear against the door. "And they're talking...and..." she never finished. The door was forced open, almost hitting Hakumei and Kusaki if they hadn't jump back in time. The two girls screamed and, with Kumori, hid behind Clef, who was already standing.  
  
At the door frame was the woman the man who were in the study. The woman stepped foward. "Where's the orb, Guru?"  
  
Kumori edged back slightly, and put her hand over her side where she could feel the lump of the orb in her coat. Trying to keep her cool, she looked up to glare at who she called, the old lady.  
  
Clef raised an eyebrow. "And you trashed my study to look for it?"  
  
"If it's not in there, then maybe on of those children has it?" she edged on.  
  
"It sure took you long enough to find out," Clef retorted.  
  
Kumori bit her lip and scooted closer to the window, her hand never leaving the lump in her vest. She never felt so scared before. Hakumei and Kusaki scooted back to, but they were in front of Kumori.   
  
The woman snarled and lifted her hand high up and started to glow a golden-brown color. "I want the blasted orb! GIve it now!"  
  
Clef grabbed his staff that was leaning against the armchair and held it up. "No."  
  
"Now which one..." the woman's eyes darted between each girl until she stopped at Kumori, who leaned back. "Ahh...so th-" the woman was cut off when Clef sent a surge of magic and it knocked her out of the room.  
  
The man next to fallen woman charged at him, and Clef, with the wave of his staff, also sent him flying. The Guru truned to the girls. "You need to get out now!"  
  
"Hai!" The three girls quickly ran out and try to avoid the two people outside the room. They stopped in front of Ferio, Lantis, and Lafarga who were coming out when the heard all the noise.  
  
"What happened?" Ferio demanded.  
  
"Two people!" Kusaki said. "Trying to get an orb! And I think she knows which one of us has it!"  
  
"YOu have the orb!?" Ferio shouted. He shoved them down the hall. "Go! Caldina should show up any minute!"  
  
The trio nodded and ran up ahead. After awhile they encountered Caldina, who was frantically rushing foward. When Caldina caught sight of the three girls, she sighed in relief.  
  
"COme on," She urshered the girls inside a room, and making sure the door is locked tight.  
  
Kumori looked around the room and saw a dark corner. Before she knew what happened, a figure emerged, revealing the woman from earlier. In her hand, was the glass orb.  
  
"Hey!" Kumori shouted. "Give that back!" She wasn't scared anymore, more liked pissed. How the heck did the wacky lady get the orb from right under her nose? Kumori grabbed the orb and gave a tug. The woman growled and tugged back, more forcefully.  
  
"Hakumei, Kusaki! Help!" Kumori snapped, trying to ge4t the orb back. SHe could feel the orb slowly slip from her hands.  
  
Hakumei and Kusaki, though nervous, helped Kumori. With one big tug, the girls and the woman fell back, screaming. In a flash of white light, they were nowhere to be found.  
  
Oh, and Caldina screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Hakumei opened her eyes, and sat up, and observed her surroundings in awe. SHe had no idea what happened, but she had a good idea where she was. Clef's study, only cleaner. she thought, as she realized that the study was missing stacks of books that had fallen over.She looked out the window to see it was a bright sunny day, around the afternoon, she beleived. I guess we were knocked out.  
  
She turned to look at Kumori and Kusaki, who were waking up.  
  
"What happened?" Kumori moaned, rubbing a sore spot on her head. "Where is she?" she asked frantically, jumping up.  
  
"I don't know," Kusaki answered. "This looks like your dad's study. Demo, I'm not quite sure if it is.  
  
"NANI??" Kumori nearly shouted. "How can, but not be?!"  
  
"I am not quite sure," Kusaki answered. "But if we look around, maybe we will find out."  
  
"Should we split?" Hakumei asked. The trio looked at each other for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Hai, let's." The girls split up. While Hakumei and Kumori searched the castle, Kusaki searched the gardens.  
  
KUmori watched the backs of her retreating friends, before starting the search. Roaming down the hall, she was quite frightened when one second she realized she could not move.   
  
"Who are you?" came a voice from behind. Kumori somehow managed to turn her head, and watched, her jaw dropped, as she saw what looked like her parents approach her.  
  
There was a small crash, and Kumori turned her head to see what it was. But all she saw was a small figure darting off, a black braid trailing after her.  
  
"Who was that?" Umi asked.  
  
Diverting her parents' attention from Hikaru, she screamed, "LET ME GO RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"  
  
~*~  
  
It all happened too fast for Hakumei. One second she was hiding behind a statue from Kumori's parents' clones, the other she was lifted up by the back of her shirt and looking into familiar violet eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked, then it hit Hakumei. That was her father! Maybe Kumori was right, maybe she was dense.  
  
"Hakumei, sir," Hakumei's voice was cracked, she was scared. Something has happened all right. 'Who are you?' was some of the last questions he would ever ask her.  
  
"What are you doing here? I don't remember seeing you here."  
  
Hakumei swallowed hard. "I think I'm lost. This is Cephiro's palace, isn't it, sir?"  
  
He nodded. He abruptly turned his attention from Hakumei was a short rehead came bouncing in, litterally. "Ohayo, Lantis!" she stopped when she spotted Hakumei and asked, "Who's she?"  
  
"H..h..hakumei..." the small brunette said, shifting, trying to get comfortable. "Errr...how old are you, ma'am?"  
  
"Huh? I'm fifteen, why?" the redhead answered, confused.  
  
Hakumei watched her, gaping. If she remembered correctly, her mother was around 37, and the girl in front was definitely her mom, only...shorter.  
  
~*~  
  
Kusaki had been sneaking around in the garden. Her friends were searching the castle for a possible clue, since she had to be what Kumori called paranoid.  
  
No one's here, Kusaki thought as she began her search through the garden for the second time. What happened? Okasan adn Otousan love to spend time together in the garden at this hour. She squinted her eyes as she looked up. Or so it seems. Or maybe...oh my! I shouldn't have thought of that! Kusaki thought blushing. Maybe I've been hanging around Onnisan too long.  
  
"Oi, who's there?" she heard a voice say. She stopped in her tracks and stiffened. "I thought I heard someone..."  
  
"Ferio, are you sure you heard something?" she heard a another voice asked. "Maybe it's an animal..."  
  
"Gotcha!" Kusaki nearly screamed when she felt someone grabbed her arm. She swirled around to face a familiar face.  
  
Kusaki screamed, and stumbled back, tripping over her own nervousness.  
  
"Woah! Hey, are you okay?" Ferio asked, or at least he sure looked like him, except younger.   
  
Kusaki bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming again. She tried to think things out logically. Ever since Kumori and that wacky lady pulled over the orb, they had landed in Clef's study. The difference? No stacks of books all over, it's the middle of the day, and the wacky lady and her henchman was gone. Oh, and waht else? Clef was three feet tall, their rooms were empty and unoccupied, and no signs of their siblings and friends. SOmething happened, and she wanted to know what.  
  
"Uhh...miss, are you okay?" Fuu, or what looked like Fuu asked Kusaki.  
  
"Huh, wha? Oh, I am!" Kusaki said quickly. "I was just thinking that's all. "Eh heh, you haven't heard of the Kuiki no Toki?"  
  
Ferio and Fuu looked at her blankly.  
  
"Oh....okay?" Kusaki decided another approach. "YOu haven't had any troubles with evil people lately?"  
  
Ferio and Fuu shooked their heads.  
  
"Umm...miss..." Kusaki started, it felt weird calling her mom miss. "How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen," Fuu asnwered. "Why?"  
  
Kusaki, with her jaw hanging, looked at Fuu with utter disbelief, before passing out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gah! Let me go!" Kumori demanded rather loudly at the Guru. "I'm not gonna do anything bad!"  
  
"Why are you here?" Clef demanded.  
  
"That's what I like to know, shorty!" Kumori snapped, loosing her patience. "Look, I just appeared there with my friends okay?"  
  
"So, there's more of you?" Umi asked quietly.  
  
"..." I need to know how to keep my mouth shut. Kumori thought. "Look! I don't know how I got here, okay? If I did, I wouldn't be here shouting at you right now! I don't even know exactly when adn where I am!" The ultimate question has to be when. My parents don't know me, my dad shrunk, my mom deaged, what next? Lafarga and Caldina don't have a child?! ...hmm, maybe they don't...  
  
"Maybe you should tell us what you know before you came," Umi suggested lightly.  
  
"Look! All I remember was trying to keep this orb thing from a pyscopath, and me and my friends ended up in the study! Happy?!" Kumori barked. "Just let me go! I'm not gonna steal anything!"  
  
"Orb thing?" Clef inquired. "Do you know it's name?"  
  
"Uhhh...something like Fois Orbis, or was it Kuiki no Toki? I think it's both," Kumori answered. "Why?"  
  
Clef has a thoughtful look and Umi was lost.  
  
"What the heck is Kuiki no Toki?" Umi said irritably.  
  
"It's this small orb glass thing," Kumori answered. "Dad siad it had something to do with time though...I wonder..." Kumori paused, then screamed. "Gah! I think I know now!" Kumori satyed quiet while she mentally cursed.  
  
~*~  
  
Hikaru looked at the gaping child. What the heck was wrong with her? Everyone has to be fifteen once, if they wanted to get older.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"N..n..no!" Hakumei stuttered. "I mean...yes...no...uh...yes.." she stopped to take a breath. "Yes."  
  
"Who are you?" Hikaru asked cheerfully.  
  
"Hakumei," the little girl muttered. "Uhh...Mister Knight sir, can I be released? This isn't a comfortable position."  
  
Lantis remained silent and dropped Hakumei to the floor, who managed to barely land on her feet.   
  
"So what's your problem?" Hikaru asked brightly, bending over to Hakumei.  
  
"I don't beleive I know what time-no wait, I mean when-I am," Hakumei asnwered. "or something like that...I think..."  
  
Hikaru titled her head to the side. "When?"  
  
"If it's what I think it is," Hakumei muttered. She suddenly looked up and shouted "Ku-chan!" before running toward Ferio and Fuu, who were entering the castle, Ferio holding a little girl.  
  
Ferio jumped back in surprise when Hakumei ran up to him.  
  
"Mr. Ferio, is Kusaki gonna be alright?" Hakumei asked anxiously. "is she?"  
  
"Kusaki? Is that her name?" Fuu asked gently, leaning foward to Hakumei. "Yes she is. What's your name?"  
  
"Hakumei," Lantis answered absent-mindly. "You have any ideas what's going on?"  
  
Ferio shook his head. "No. I wonder if Umi and who ever else ran into a kid sneaking around?"  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
All heads turned to see the Water Knight drag in a screaming lavender hair girl, follwoed by the Guru.  
  
"Lemme go, lemme go!" the lavender haired girl, which is Kumori, screamed. "I can walk, BAKA!"  
  
Umi let go of Kumori and whirled arund to face her. "I AM NOT a baka!"  
  
"I know you're not," Kumori said nonchalantly. "I needed you to let go of me. Thanks."  
  
Umi lifted a finger to say something, but Kumori ran past her shouting, "Hakumei!" and embracing the small brunette in a tight hug.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
AN: This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I'd appreciate it if you review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
Kumori Ryuuzaki 


	2. Chapter TwoFace of Evil

AN: Oh my! Three reviews already? I wasn't expecting even one!   
  
blazingIcEph0eniX: I reformatted chapter one! Thanks for reading despite the format problems. Sure, I'll read yours when I get the time, which should be real soon. Sounds interesting. ^_^  
  
Miemu Akari: You'll probably see soon! No doubt they'll find out soon. I originally sorta saw Hakumei as Hikaru's clone, you know, endless amount of energy and short.  
  
BlackOut: Thanks!  
  
SUMMARY: Kumori, Kusaki, and Hakumei are three girls, all daughters of the Magic Knight. After fighting over a galss orb, Kuiki no Toki with a would-be thief, they land in the past. U/C H/L F/F  
  
Unrolling the Future  
  
Chapter Two- Face of Evil  
  
"So..." Kumori began. "Uhh...what do we do?"  
  
There was a period of silence. Everyone was thinking. It was often three girls pop out of nowhere, and it wasn't quite normal to see your mother as a teenager after a fight with an orb. And your dad? Well, you'll never know with him.  
  
Hakumei yawned. She hadn't gotten much sleep. After, they stayed up WAY past midnight just to look at some orb that got them into alot of trouble and where they were now. Yawning again and resisting the urge to fall back alseep, she said, "Maybe we can straighten things out?"  
  
"Well, I happened to be all out of ideas," Kumori muttered, before she too, yawned. I'm starting to envy Kusaki. Look at her! She's resting! I think I'll go jump into a cold bath right now.  
  
"You guys tired?" Hikaru asked symphetically. "Why don't you guys go and rest?"  
  
"Agraito, Hikaru-san," Kumori said, stiffling another yawn.   
  
~*~  
  
Hakumei flopped onto her bed and truned to face Kumori who slid back the covers of her bed and got in. She and Kumori requested a room together, and got one.  
  
"Ri-chan," Hakumei said. "Do you have any idea of where we are? All I know is my mom deaged, about 22 years."  
  
"I'll bet anything my mom did too," Kumori muttered. "I have a hunch. Maybe, I dunno, we're in the past? I mean, Otousan did say the dumb orb thing has something to d with time, so, maybe the holder can go anywhere in time? As far back as he wants?"  
  
"Oh," Hakumei said. "That sounds complicated. I wanna go back home."  
  
"Hakumei, in a way, we are home," a voice mumbled.  
  
Kumori jumped, and Hakumei fell of the bed. Just then, Kusaki sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "We are home." Kusaki mumbled. "Don't we live in Cephiro's Palace?"  
  
"Yeah, but..." Hakumei replied, climbing back on the bed. "I mean I like to be where my parents will know me!"  
  
"I know, Hakumei," Kusaki said. "I do too." She fell back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Kusaki!" Kumori snapped. "Don't do that!"  
  
Kusaki giggled, and nodded. "Why don't we go to the library tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh, Kusaki," Hakumei said. "I thought your mother forbid you to go to the library until the end of this week?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Kusaki mumbled, slumping back in defeat. "I forgot."  
  
"But they are not here." Kumori said.  
  
"I know," Kusaki muttered. "That blonde woman was really a stranger."  
  
"No, I mean our parents. The ones back home. The ones that knows us," Kumori said. "YOur mother doesn't Kusaki. Even if Fuu-san catches you in there, she won't punish you for doing something you are not supposed to do. She doesn't know."  
  
"Are you saying," Hakumei said slowly, "that we take advantage at the fact that Fuu-san doesn't know Kusaki's punishment for sneaking around past bedtime?"  
  
"Yeah. You don't know the whole story do you?" Kusaki asked/answered. When Hakumei adn Kumori shook their heads, Kusaki said, "Well, I was sneaking around to go to the kitchen because I was hungry, you know at that one time we had to miss dinner? I didn't know Okasan and Otousan were up and about and I accidently scared my mom and dad to death." KUsaki then grinned and calpped her hands together. "That's a great idea, Kumori!"  
  
"Ri-chan, do you still have the orb?" Hakumei asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot!" Kumori pulled out an orb from her pocket. "Where do we put?"  
  
"I think this is the room," Kusaki said. When KUmori and Hakumei gave her blank looks, Kusaki smiled swwetly and said, "My Onisan and Otoutosan found a hole in the wall. If we just cover it up, maybe they won't notice? But I doubt it since it's supposed to be behind a dresser."  
  
All eyes turned to the three dressers across the room.  
  
"We'll check Sa-chan's!" Hakumei announced, as she hopped off the bed and to Kusaki's dresser. "Come on, let's push this out!"  
  
Kumori and Kusaki helped Hakumei push the dresser. After what seemed to be eternity, they managed to move it until they saw a hole.  
  
"How deep is it?" Kumori asked.  
  
"I dunno," Kusaki said, as she catiously put her arm in. She push it until from elbow down her arm was in. With the tips of her fingers she could feel the bottom. "It's not that deep. We'll be able to reach it."  
  
"Kay," Kumori said, putting the orb in. After shoving the dresser in place, the girls fell on their beds, exhausted, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"More then half the books are in a diffrent language!"  
  
"Gah! I think I'm gonna fall!!! ...no wait, I just missed a step!"  
  
"Is this written backwards???"  
  
Kusaki, Hakumei, and Kumori were searching the library for the book on anything they could find with a realtion to the Kuiki no Toki, which wasn't much since more than half the books were written in a tottally diffrent language.  
  
Other than that, they were getting a rather big pile of books.  
  
Kumori, who was sharing a ladder with Hakumei, reached out for a book, when something snapped. Screaming, Hakumei and Kumori and the ladder fell, Kusaki letting out a small scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Umi was wnadering around the castle.She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was she was in the halls of the castle. Truthfully, she ahd no idea where she was. All the hallways looked the same. Maybe if she kept wandering, she'll get herself unlost...  
  
She stopped in her tracks when she heard screams which came from down the hall, and from the big doors which she reconized. It led to the library.  
  
Running like her life depended on it, she hurried foward and down the ailses until she saw Hakumei and Kumori on the floor, a book a few feet in front of Kumori, with a ladder on her and Hakumei.  
  
"What happened?" Umi demanded, as she and Kusaki, who just jumped off her own ladder, pulled the ladder off of the two girls. Kusaki inspected the ladder. And when she got to the end, she let out an "oh!"  
  
Just then, Clef, Hikaru, Fuu, Ferio, Lantis, Caldina, Ascot, Lafarga and Presea had just ran in.  
  
"What happened?" Hikaru shouted.  
  
"I'm really sure," Kusaki said, as she kneeled over the end of the ladder. She imediettly jumped up when there was a loud booming laugh.  
  
"You think you've escaped me? Escape me? Never! Give me, the orb!"  
  
I thought I left her with Otousan! Kumori thought.  
  
"Well?" the voice demanded.  
  
Drawing his sword, Lantis demanded, "Show yourself!"  
  
Hakumei's eyes went wide, Kusaki gasped, and Kumori's jaw dropped when the woman who was trying to steal the orb stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"You!" Clef growled.  
  
"I thought we left you in that music room!" Kumori shouted, pointing at the woman.  
  
"Well," she said, taking a step foward,"you thought wrong. I had contact with the orb. If that dancing freak had contact with the orb, she would be here with us."  
  
Hikaru took a step foward. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Who I am, and what I want isn't important to you!" the woman snapped. "But, if you do want to know, the Guru and those stupid brats have some answers."  
  
Kumori held her breath and counted to ten, trying not to loose her temper from being called a stupid brat.  
  
"You're not getting it!" Hakumei shouted.  
  
The woman then suddenly growled, "You in luck this time, but I have to go!" WIth that, she disappeared.  
  
Fuu truned to Kusaki and said lightly, "What exactly does she want?"  
  
"The Kuiki no Toki," Kusaki mumbled, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  
  
"Hey! SHe mentioned that thing before!" Ferio said suddenly. "When Fuu and I first found her in the garden!"  
  
"Clef-san? Who was she?" Hakumei asked.   
  
"Osui Yaezaki," Clef answered. "She was one of the earlier canidates for a Water Knight. To become a Magic Knight, you must be able to don a Mashin. She failed the test and wasn't able to become a Magic Knight."  
  
Kumori leaned against the wall silently, absorbing the new information. Atleast she knew who the woman was, but it didn't explain why she wanted the Kuiki no Toki.  
  
"That doesn't explain why she wants the orb thing," Umi said. "Or why Kumori, Kusaki, Hakumei, and that Yaezaki woman are here."  
  
"It was my fault," Kumori said quietly, and everyone looked at her.  
  
~*~  
  
She growled as she banged the goblet onto the table. Stupid Magic Knight wannabe's, she thought. At this rate, I'll never get that stupid sphere thing!!  
  
"No progress, I presume?" a raspy male voice asked. "You have absolutely no talent in this, not that you'd be much better if you were off the Krish."  
  
"Shut up!" she growled. "If that stupid offspring of the Water Knight and the Guru hadn't gotten her hands on that orb first, I would have had it!"  
  
"She won't exactly be easy to get rid of, you know," the voice said mockingly. "She is the daughter of the Knight of Water and the Master Mage. You should've known she would be hard to get rid of. None of those girls should be taken lightly.  
  
"There is a second part of the legend. Everyone knows the first part, but know one but I knows the second."  
  
"Oh?" Yaezaki said interested. "And why is that?"  
  
"It was more of a prediction than a legend. So over time, people have forgotten it. I remember when it was first predicted, nearly to milleniums ago. People didn't beleive it, nonetheless the need of the Magic Knights," the voice answered, followed by hacking.  
  
"If it's what I think it is, we may have an advantage," Yaezaki mused.  
  
~*~  
  
Kusaki was in her favorite place to be in when she was skipping those dumb ettique classes she was forced to take. She had no idea why she was here, she needed need to hide from those snobby idiots, maybe it was a habit?  
  
She was a bit envious of Kumori and Hakumei, who had nothing to worry about some stupid oh-so-important chair, or so she called it. All Kumori had to worry about was if she got a pell right or not, and Hakumei about her brother attacking some random nice guy for talking to his Hakky-imoutochan. Hikaru-san always did say Hakumei's brother seem to act like her older brothers...  
  
Kusaki glanced at her watch. It was three in the afternoon, and she missed lunch. Kusaki hopped off the tree and walked into the kitchen and...got hit in the face with flour. Wiping the flour from her eyes, she glared at Umi, Hikaru, and Hakumei who were giggling madly, and Fuu who was smiling.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Sorry, Ki-chan!" Hakumei said. "We were having a little food fight!"  
  
"Oh," Kusaki replied. "Have you heard from Kumori, or is she still hiding and blaming herself?"  
  
That wiped the smile off of Hakumei's face. Kumori had ran off when everyone looked at her, and Hakumei convinced them not to look for her. Now, several hours later, she was unsure of her decision.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: Yes, I know, short. Really short. But I thought I'd update soon.  
  
Kumori Ryuuzaki 


	3. Chapter ThreeUmi's Double

AN: I only got one review? That's okay, at least I got one!  
  
Kiyoshi-chan: Thanks! And thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
SUMMARY: Kumori, Kusaki, and Hakumei are three girls, all daughters of the Magic Knight. After fighting over a galss orb, Kuiki no Toki with a would-be thief, they land in the past. U/C H/L F/F  
  
Unrolling the Future  
  
Chapter Three- Umi's Double  
  
"Done!" Umi said cheerfully, as she placed he icing tube back on the table, and stepped back to, once again, admire her work, but Hakumei, Hikaru, Fuu and Kusaki helped a little.  
  
Hakumei, all covered with flour,bounced up to the cake. "Oooh, it looks soooo good! Can we have a slice Umi-san? PLEASE?"  
  
"Mmmm...how about after dinner?" Umi suggested. "You'll get bigger slices."  
  
"Kay!" Hikaru and Hakumei cheered. "I call for the biggest piece!" Hikaru and Hakumei looked at each other.  
  
"How about we give you guys even slices?" Kusaki suggested, shaking sugar on her head, which Hakumei accidently poured all over Kusaki's head.  
  
"KAY!" Hakumei and Hikaru chorused, before skipping around the cake.  
  
Kusaki's smile faded when she remembered Kumori. KUmori loved to help Umi bake cakes, she would never miss a chance. Kusaki jumped back and nearly shrieked when the next thing she knew was she was staring into bright red eyes.  
  
"HAKUMEI!!!" KUsaki said loudly, clutching her heart. "Oh god, I'll never get used to that!"  
  
"Sorry," Hakumei said sheepishly. "Is everything okay?" she asked, smile fading. "Thinking about Kumori, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Kusaki said quietly. "I wonder where she is?"  
  
"Ooooh! I just remember!" Hakumei said suddenly. "She has secret hiding places around here! One of them is this room nobody uses!"  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped. "You just remembered, now?" Kusaki asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Hakumei said cheerfully. "I'll be going alone! I don't think Kumori will be happy is I showed someone her favorite hiding spot..."  
  
~*~  
  
Kumori sat quietly in a corner, watching Mokona bounce around, silently "puuing". Her head perked up when the door opened and closed. She visibly relaxed when she saw it was Hakumei.  
  
"Kumori," Hakumei said softly, kneeling in front of Kumori. "Nee, are you okay, Kumori?"  
  
"Hai," Kumori murmured.  
  
"You don't still feel bad about the orb thing, do you?" Hakumei asked gently.  
  
KUmori glared at Hakumei. "It is my fault."  
  
"Ri-chan.."  
  
"Look Hakumei!" Kumori shouted, on her feet in an instant. "It's my fault!! If I didn't want to look at that stupid orb thing, we wouldn't be here!"  
  
"Demo, Yaezaki-san would be," said Hakumei, a small smile forming on her lips. "Either way, Yaezaki would be here."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"No buts! She would be no matter what! But," Hakumei's voice soften, "if you hadn't want to look at it, it would be in her hands. Look at it this way, Kumori, whatever this orb will acheive that she wants, we will have it first! While if there's something else we need, no doubt we'll find it, but we will not let Yaezaki finish her plan. Besides, it's in our possesion!"  
  
KUmori looked at Hakumei in amazement, "Wow, I never thought you could say such things..."  
  
"Hehe, I didn't either!" Hakumei said cheerfully, her hand behind her head.  
  
Kumori sweatdropped.  
  
"Now that you're better, let's figure out how to make the orb thing work!" Hakumei said, bouncing out the room, followed by Monoka, and finally, a smiling Kumori.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner had yet to come, meanwhile Hakumei, Kumori, and Kusaki were all in the room they shared, all staring at the orb in the middle of the circle they formed.  
  
"DO you think we should shake it?" Kusaki suggested, takin ghte ball and shaking it as hard as she could. Nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe we should have to tug on it like we did the night before," Kumori said as she and Kusaki both tugged on the orb.  
  
"Maybe we should pay the library a visit?" Hakumei suggested, sweatdropping.  
  
KUsaki and Kumori both looked at the orb they still had, and nodded. Putting the orb back into it's hiding place, they headed off to the library only to run into Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi.  
  
"Ah, hi Umi-san, Hikaru-san, Fuu-san!" Kusaki said pleasantly, bowing slightly.  
  
"Dinner's almost ready," Hikaru cheered. "But we'd thougth we'd get to know you guys for awhile! Unless you have something planned-"  
  
"I'd love to chat!" Hakumei said happily.  
  
"Well, I guess we can put the library up for tomorrow," Kumori said.  
  
"Lets! This is one in lifetime opportunity!" Hakumei said. "Unless we have to tug on the orb to get it way from a madw-"  
  
"Which I highly doubt," Kumori interupted. "After what happened? I wouldn't be surprised if they decide to destroy it."  
  
Hakumei stuck her toungue out at Kumori, who then shot death glares at Hakumei.  
  
"Why don't we go to the gardens?" Kusaki said suddenly. "It's quite a nice day outside..."  
  
"Yeah! Let's go! Do you think Clef-san will let me pick some fujinias?" Hakumei said happily, skipping off to the gardens.  
  
"...what are fujinias...?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Oh, they're pink and blue flowers," Kumori answered, walking towards the gardens. "They're really pretty. I'll show you when we get to the gardens, they should be by the benches near the fountain..."  
  
~*~  
  
The first hour was spent looking at flowers and trying to remember some names of them.  
  
"Kumori, Kusaki, what were these called again?" Hakumei asked, pointing to a bunch of exotic green flowers.  
  
"Anou, I think it was something like Windama," Kusaki said, walking up with Kumori who was also trying to remember the name of a funny looking red flower. "What do you think Ri-chan?"  
  
"Huh?" Kumori said, looking up. "Oh those? I beleive they're called something like Windama."  
  
"Windama it is!" Hakumei said happily. "Oh, Hikaru-san don't touch those. I remember Clef-san saying it was posionous."  
  
"Does Clef teach you guys this kind of stuff, or what?" Umi asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah! We get to learn magic!" Hakumei answered energetically. "It's fun learning magic! Except the time when when we screwed up up this complicated spell..."  
  
Kumori frowned, and KUsaki's cheeks turned slightly pink. Kumori sighed, "I don't need to remember!" Kusaki cheeks turned pinker.  
  
"Other than that, it's pretty fun! Especially watching Ikkatsu practice his spells!" Hakumei continued happily, ignoring Kumori, who suddenly giggled.  
  
"Who's Ikkatsu?" Fuu asked, taking a seat at the edge of the fountain.  
  
"My older brother," Kumori said, stiffling her giggles. "He likes Hakumei alot!"  
  
"I like him alot too!" Hakumei said, oblivious to what Kumori meant.  
  
Kumori burst out laughing, Kusaki and Umi giggled, and Fuu smiled, and Hikaru was confused.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hikaru asked, not understanding.  
  
"I don't get it! Did I say something wrong?" Hakumei asked, equally confused.  
  
Kumori managed to stop laughing for a minute to say, "I meant he likes you more than a friend!" before she started laughing again.  
  
"Oh!" Hikaru said, then turning to a blushing Hakumei. "So, is this Ikkatsu guy nice? Cute? Funny?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to say he's rude," Hakumei said truthfully. "He's awfully quiet, and spends alot of time in his room. He's really powerful and may become a mage someday! And he's really talented! Oh, and he has a crazy fan! I think her name is something like Caeza or something. She's from Chizeta! Oh, have you ever been to Chizeta? It's really a neat place, and some of the dancing shows are neat with little smoke effects once in awhile!" Hakumei continued rambling on on how much she enjoyed Chizeta and all the things she liked and thought was cool. "Anyways, yeah, Ikkatsu is really nice to me, and-" Hakumei's cheeks turned redder.  
  
"Why are you blushing, Mei-chan? It's perfectly normal to have a crush!" Kumori said, and started laughing when Hakumei furiously denied it.  
  
Kusaki looked up to the sky. "Shouldn't dinner be ready yet?" she asked.  
  
"I beleive so, come on, let's go!" Umi said, marching off to the dining area, Hikaru, Hakumei, Fuu, Kumori, and Kusaki following.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner went along quietly, despite the fact Hakumei was chattering nonstop about how much she liked Autozam with Eagle. Kumori was figeting in her seat. It was too quiet.  
  
It was a bit later that Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi had a small hushed conversation. Kumori knew for a fact they were talking about her, after noticing they kept looking at her. She sorta wished she was strong enough to learn the mind-reading trick, or at least have Ikkatsu around, although he's not too good at it yet.  
  
Kumori looked around. Nearly everyone was quiet and eating. Then a horrible thought hit her. What if they actually found out everything? She relaxed when she realixed there was really no way they would find out about everything, about Kusaki's little sister, Ritoru, and all that. She slumped slightly in her seat. She hated not knowing what's going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Kusaki calmly ate her meal. She knew Kumori was nervous, it was too quiet. Not to mention Hikaru, Fuu adn Umi were having a hushed conversation, which didn't ease up her nerves at all. Maybe they found out about Kumori's parents? That wouldn't be hard. Just looking at her is a big clue. SHe would be surprised big time if they hadn't figured it out.  
  
"So," Presea said suddenly, making everyone look at her, "have you girls gotten anything yet?"  
  
"No," Kusaki answered politely. "We still have a stack of books in our room to look through. We're hoping they give us some clues."  
  
It was too quiet again.  
  
~*~  
  
Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru were haivng their hushed conversation that made Kumori and Kusaki all nervous.  
  
"I don't know Umi-chan," Hikaru whispered. "She looks ALOT like you."  
  
"The resemble is quite uncanny," Fuu pointed out.  
  
"I know, but look at her!" Umi said in a low voice. "Her hair and eye color is diffrent! Not to mention I remember being a bit taller at her age..."  
  
"I'm not concerned about the height," Fuu mumbled. "There's no doubt in it."  
  
"Maybe she's your sister or something?" Hikaru suggested. "Or maybe your future daughter!" When Umi and Fuu gave her strange looks, Hikaru said, "Toki means time right? So, during the incident they mentioned a few times, maybe they were pulled through a time portal!" Umi and Fuu still gave her a funny look, and Hikaru sweatdropped. "Err...maybe I'm watching too much TV?"  
  
"You're right," Umi said suddenly.  
  
"About watching too much TV?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"No, but what you said did make sense!" Fuu answered. "About the orb, and the time portal! Hikaru you're a genius!"  
  
"I am?" Hikaru asked, cat ears sprouting.  
  
Umi and Fuu sighed. "Maybe not," Umi muttered.  
  
"Umi-chan!" Hikaru said. "Maybe you married a Cephirian! I mean, Kumori is here, right? So in order to be here, wouldn't she have to be in Cephiro?"  
  
"Hikaru-chan..." Fuu said with wide eyes.  
  
"...you're thinking too much..." Umi said, also with wide eyes.  
  
Hikaru laughed, her hand behind her head. "It was just a thought!" she said loudly.  
  
"What was just a thought?" Lantis asked, shifted his gaze to the redhaired Magic Knight.  
  
"Nothing!" Hikaru said, shaking her head vigorously. Lantis eyed her, before turning his attention back to his food.  
  
"SO, are you packed already?" Umi asked. "I did. We're leaving for home tonight, right?"  
  
"Mhm," Fuu nodded. "I'm all ready."  
  
~*~  
  
"You're leavng?" Kumori said. "When...when will you guys be back?"  
  
"About a week," Fuu said. "We have to finish school before we can premantly move here. Besides, if we were not to tell our family about Cephiro, it would make more sense for us to disappear for years after we're on our own. We only have two or three years left."  
  
"They'll go by fast!" Hikaru said happily, bouncing up and down. "Come on! If I'm not back by seven, my brothers might start to think I've been seeing some boy, or something!"  
  
"Kay, Hikaru-chan," Umi said, before bending down in front of Kumori. "It was nice knowing you. Think you'll be gone before we get back?"  
  
"With the rate it's currently going? Not a chance," Kumori answered darkly. "I'll be thirty before we find out."  
  
Umi giggled. "I hope it doesn't take that long. Your praents will probably scare themselves to death at that point or something."  
  
"They sure would," Kumori muttered, meaning especially her mother. IT was not like she had anything against her, but she did have the tendency to worry too much and start thinking ideas that could scare people to death.   
  
Umi got up ffrom her knees to walk back to HIkaru and Fuu. With one last goodbye to Cephiro, they willed themselves away to Earth.  
  
"Well," Kusaki started. "Should we get going?"  
  
"Mhm," Kumori nodded, before following Kusaki and Hakumei.  
  
~*~  
  
The clashing of rapiers and people panting were currently made the only noise. Umi sat in the sidelines, drinking down a whole bottle of water. She had just finished a fencing match with a new member, Kifujin Meimizu, who was quite excellant. She never had such a hard match before.  
  
"Ryuuzaki-san! Ryuuzaki-san!" Umi sauck back in despair. It was Meimizu allright, and Umi had never liked Meimizu ever since she laid eyes on her.  
  
"Ryuuzaki-san!" Meimizu said. "I just wanted to know, since your sooo good, if that, maybe one day we can go against each other in a match someday?"  
  
"Sure," Umi answered shortly. When the team was dismissed, Umi said, "It was nice knowing you, Meimizu-san. See you on Thursday!"  
  
Umi walked off and decided to go to the park and walk around a bit before going home and calling Hikaru and Fuu, and to cleer her mind.  
  
Umi didn't have a normal weekend, and she knew trouble would start in Cephiro soon. And the new girl, Kifujin Meimizu...she just didn't like her. SHe had no idea why, but she didn't. ANd then ther's the...Umi shook her head. I do not like him. I do not like him. I do not like him. I do not like him....grr...that idiot. I thought I just said I didn't like him! Umi went to the nearest light pole and started hitting her head on it. I do not like him. That is final! Hmmm...I wonder if I can change my mind...? GAH! NO! I WON'T CHANGE MY MIND! THAT'S FINAL! Umi continue to hit her head.  
  
"Hmph. No wonder you're stupid," a voice crackled behing her.  
  
Umi whirled around to see...herself? "Holy cow! Your me!" Umi shouted, taking a step back.  
  
Umi's double 'hmphed', crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air. "No, I'm sooo much prettier, and a better fencer." Umi sweatdropped. SHe couldn't tell the diffrence, but her double continued. "And I deserve Clef alot more."  
  
"Eh? Clef? What about him?" Umi asked. She felt like an idiot talking to what looked like her self, maybe a bit cockier, but herself none-the-less. She then blushed when she figured out what her double meant. Okay, so she did like him, a little, just a stupid childish crush, but she never said she deserved him! No doubt he thought she was a loud, obnoxious kid who whines alot. "What? I..I..I...I NEVER SAID I DID!"  
  
"Oh come on! Presea would gladly take him!" Umi's double said, annoyed.  
  
"SHe could have him for all I care!" Umi said hotly.  
  
"But you like him..."  
  
"WHAT? NO I DON'T!!!"  
  
"I know you do. Afterall, I am you."  
  
"But..." Umi trailed off. "But you said you're not! That you're prettier and a better fencer, and..." Umi blushed again, and muttered. "Deserve Clef more."  
  
Umi's double sighed in annoyance and sweatdropped. "Work with me here, okay?" Umi nodded. "I'm here to help you make the love of your life yours."  
  
"But...I'm not in love with anyone!" Umi protested.  
  
"What baout Clef?" Umi's double edged on.  
  
"It's just a stupid crush! It'll go away!" Umi replied.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, like I said, I'm here to make Clef yours..."  
  
"NO! I told you a million times! It's a stupid crush!! He probably only tolerates me because I'm a Magic Knight!" Umi snapped.  
  
Umi's double sighed. "You don't get it, do you? Look, I'm doing you a favor! And no, he doesn't just tolerates you because your a Knight! I can read minds, okay?"  
  
"But, if you're me, how can you read minds? I can't!" Umi said, frustrated.  
  
"I am you, but I'm not, and at the same time, I am!" Umi's double said annoyed.  
  
"But...tell me this!" Umi demanded. "How can you be me, and not be me? And be sorta pyschic?"  
  
"I was born in Cephiro to help you," Umi's double answered, clearly losing her patience.  
  
"But what does Cephiro has to do with this?" Umi snapped.  
  
"Don't you get it???!!!" Umi's double snapped. "Wierd and strange stuff happens in Cephiro, and it's NORMAL!!! My god, your denser than Hikaru-chan!"  
  
"Am not!" Umi protested.  
  
"Are too! Now shut up while I explain! I'm here to help you gain happiness, and since you don't like Ascot the same as he likes you, I'm gonna pair you up with Clef!"  
  
"NANI!?!?!?!?!?? IS THAT THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU CHOSED CLEF????????" Umi screamed.  
  
"What? You want Zazu? Now shut up while I continue my explanation!" Umi's double snapped.  
  
"I've had it!" Umi stormed off, ignoring the protests of her double. She continued to storm into her house, and pst her mom.  
  
"Have you had a nice day, Umi?" her mother asked cheerfully.  
  
"No, I had the strangest day of my life!" Umi snapped.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," her mother smiled.  
  
Umi stormed past and slammed the door to her room.  
  
"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THAT STUPID NO GOOD CLONE!!! WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING!!!!..." Umi ranted on the top of her lungs, letting her fustration out on a stuffed rabbit from her childhood.  
  
"Hmm, maybe she did have the strangest day of her life," Umi's mother thought, sweatdropping when she heard something tear. "Oh, that must have been her stuffed rabbit..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Author's Note

Author Notes: Updates  
  
As some of you know, school has started for some people. And of course, that means half a day of hell, than some more called homework. So, as usual, updates will be slower, and even more slower if I had writer's block. Updates may be weekly, I may not update for a month, but I want you to know, I am very much alive.  
  
FIC STATUS  
  
Hardly There: Okee Dokie, I have a writer's block on this, and some of you may know if you read Once Upon a Time. And it ain't helping with school. I need to sit down and think some more.  
  
Once Upon a Time: I don't really have a writer's block, just can't sit down and write much.  
  
Everyday Trickery: Brand new! Don't really have writer's block. I may delete the first chapter, not prologue, and rewrite it. It's a bit of a habit.  
  
Unrolling the Future: Major writer's block. When i started, I had lots of ideas, and now, I don't know where those ideas went. Damn. Anyways, I hope to update before Christmas at the latest.  
  
I got a small schedule, and if I follow it, I should spend the same amount of time on each fic. May it be thinking, writing, cursing at it, planning, loosing it. I may not completely follow it, like I may have a sudden inspiration for no good reason, or I just can't think about one story, but on another. But I hope the latter won't happen anytime soon.  
  
Anyways, my main purpose for posting this is to tell you lot that I may not update in forever. I plan to add at least a chapter to every story by the time this year is over, if not, you have premission to threaten me, blah blah, yada yada, after I smack myself silly.  
  
~Kumori Ryuuzaki 


	5. Chapter FourDark of Night

AN: Ack, I finally updated! I know it's short, and I am really sorry about that, but I haven't been feeling to well, when I finally got how an idea how I wanted chapter four to go. I can't guarntee another update for awhile, but I hope to finish Chapter Four soon.  
  
SUMMARY: Kumori, Kusaki, and Hakumei are three girls, all daughters of the Magic Knight. After fighting over a galss orb, Kuiki no Toki with a would-be thief, they land in the past. U/C H/L F/F  
  
Unrolling the Future  
  
Chapter FourA- Dark of Night  
  
Fuu stretched her arms over her head before she leaned back over her report, tapping her pencil lightly on her desk. She couldn't keep her mind on her report, since it kept reverting to what had happened in Cephiro not too long ago. She had her own suspicions about the Hakumei, Kusaki, and Kumori's heritages, but she was about to voice it out loud yet. At least no Kumori's. The last thing she needed is Umi ranting that Clef was a 'an annoying old geezer', and Clef calling Umi 'an immature whiny loud little girl'.  
  
However so, she had her doubts about her suspicions. Clef and Umi got along long enough to have a kid? Sometimes, watching them arguing pointlessly, Fuu can't help but doubt that. Hikaru and Lantis, she could understand easily. Even, she thought blushing, herself and Ferio.  
  
But she couldn't help but wonder when was the lucky day between Clef and Umi? And how did poor Ascot handle such news?  
  
Another question for another day. . .  
  
Fuu felt her stomach growl in protest in not eating, so she got up and walked into the kitchen to grab a quick snack before she finished her report for school. Normally she would be done with that kind of stuff ages ago and doing something more fun in her free time, but lately she couldn't keep her concentration on her work.  
  
Maybe a short walk would do her some good. . .  
  
Fuu got up and grabbed her coat as she went down into the kitchen to grab an apple, before putting the coat on and walking outside into the dark cold night.The lamp posts lined the streets evenly, emitting a sphere of light around the indivual posts.  
  
She continued down her way to the short walk to her school and back, before she was suddenly tackled from behind by an unknown force, knocking her viciously onto the ground. Her tackler moved to sit on her back, before saying in a familiar, but cheerful voice, "I got you!"  
  
Fuu moaned before trying to move. "What in the world?" she muttered to herself before she politely, "You please get off me, ma'am?"  
  
"Only because you asked politely!" the attacker said cheerfully getting off of Fuu's back. Fuu groaned and sat up, before she was tackled into a hug by her attacker.  
  
Opening her emerald green eyes, her eyes widen when she saw what looked like herself grinned back at her, squeezing her insides out.  
  
"Fuu-chan! What a lovely night, no?" Fuu's clone asked cheerfully, before releasing Fuu from her deadly hug. The clone's eyes began tearing up, before she wailed, "It makes me wish 'Rio-channy was here!"  
  
Fuu just couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at her clone. "What the heck?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't miss 'Rio-channy!!" her clone whined. "My 'Rio-channy! How I miss him so!"  
  
"R. . .rio-channy?" Fuu asked slowly, as if afraid of the answer.  
  
"My poor Ferio-poo!" the clone wailed, practically crying a river. She sniffed. "Rio-channy must've missed me so, he is in pain of my absence."  
  
'What. . .what a drama queen,' Fuu couldn't help but think, watching her clone crying. She pulled out a hankerchef and held it out towards her clone. "Err. . .hankerchef?"  
  
Her clone stopped crying, but sniffed gratefully. "Thank you, Watashi-chan," she said, taking the hankerchef and blew her nose in it. "I think I feel better now." She gave another sniff. "I still miss my 'Rio-channy. . ."  
  
Fuu, who was sensing another flood of tears, said quickly, but comfortably, "Don't worry! We'll get you back to. . .your. . .'Rio-channy. . ." Could this. . .Rio-channy. . .actually be. . .Ferio!? Fuu wondered.  
  
"Gomen ne," the clone said suddenly, sniffin uncontrollably. "I shouldn't discuss such things right now. We're here to talk about your future with your one true love." The clone paused.  
  
Fuu frowned. "Continue."  
  
"You're in love with Ferio-baby!!" the clone squealed happily, startling Fuu with her sudden change of atittude. "You get a little girl, who's such a sweetheart, and two very cute boys with Ferio-baby!"  
  
Fuu leaned back, obviously freaked and startled, before she blushed heavily at the mention of her love of Ferio. But 'Ferio-baby'? What in the world is going on?  
  
"I bet you're wondering why I am here!" the clone said cheerfully, pocketing the hankerchef and extended a hand to Fuu. "I am Fuu Hououji! Nice to meet you Watashi-chan! And don't worry! We both have the same names! Pretty cool huh?"  
  
Fuu actually didn't find this 'cool', but nodded like she agreed anyways. This was just plain creepy.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to make sure you permanently win Rio-channy's heart!" the clone said determinedly, a slight look of insanity in her eyes.  
  
Fuu, had the odd impression tonight was going to be one long night.  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


End file.
